fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Use/Quotes
:(The Turner's House, in the winter) :(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan, Chloe, Sally and their fairies sitting in the living room watching the news) :Chet: Chet Ubetcha here coming to you live in yet another one of the most greatest times of the year: (camera zooms out) Winter! The perfect weather for bob-sledding... :(camera shows the two Bobs bob-sledding) :Bob: They should build a sled rink named after us, Bob. :Other Bob: You know it, Bob. :Chet: ...ice-skating... :(camera shows the Johnson family ice-skating with rocket skates) :Chet: ...and snowboarding. :(Chip, Candy and Britney snowboarding at three ice loops) :Chet: (standing in front of Dr. Bender and Wendell as they chatter their teeth and covering themselves from the cold) I'm here with a couple of the locals around town. (point his mic at the Benders) Anything you'd like to say? :Dr. Bender: So... cold! :Wendell: I think my teeth have frostbite. (falls down with a thud) :Chet: You heard it here first! Enjoy playing in the snow all day long! I'm Chet Ubetcha signing off. Okay, now to get home and order better jackets online. This one is starting to reek. Not even the snow can conceal that awful smell blocking my good looks. I... (noting the camera is still recording) Wait- is this thing still on?! (turns off the camera) :Timmy: (jumps out of the couch in excitement) Whoo-hoo! It's that time of the year again! :Wanda: Time to read stories while sitting in the fire place with hot chocolate? :Cosmo: Wanda, you know that goes last, what are you, a Pixie leaving the fun behind? :Timantha: I can't wait! This is my first winter with family and friends and let's not forget... :Timantha, Timmy, Ivan, Chloe and Sally: Snowball fight! ---- :(Timmy opens his front door) :Timmy: Let's get this snow day started! (jumps high and falls down hard off-screen) :(scene reveals that there's not much snow outside) :Sally: Hey, where did all the snow go? :Daran: (voice) Didn't you hear the news? :(fairies turned into snowmen) :Nataliya: (as she and Daran walks up to the kids) Apparently, Chet made a mistake about the weather. There won't be that much climate for snow until another year. Enjoy the day while you kids can, because it'll never get any better than this poor excuse of Winter. :Daran: On the plus side, I can still play (pulls out icicles out of his pocket) sharp icicle fights with Dinkleberg! (takes off laughing) :(Nataliya walks out) :(the fairies turned to normal) :Timmy: This stinks! :Cosmo: Which is less than can be said about Chet's news. He's got an angry mob coming for him. :Chloe: Such a tremendous day turning into a sad do nothing time of boredom. If only we had some sort of magical power to make this years winter as we all dreamed of. :Fairies: (pull up their wands) Ahem. :Chloe: (chuckles) I know, just trying to yank your chains. :Ivan: Let me do the honors. I had my Christmas Spirit back so I think it should be fair that I make the wish. :Timmy: Sure, knock yourself out. :Ivan: I wish this year's winter has all the snow we want! :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny raise their wands;'SNOW-POOF!)'' :(more snow falls from the sky; everyone in town cheers; scene points to Chet surrounded by the angry mob until the saw the weather coming down harder; they all cheer and dive inside the snow; Chet does the same thing a few seconds later) :'''Timantha: Now this is more like it! :Neptunia: (shivers) The Benders weren't kidding about how cold it is outside. :Astronov: Yeah, feels like less than 30 degrees outside. :Eliza: Fahrenheit or Celsius? :Astronov: Ehh... :Stan: Well, you kids got the snow you wished for. :Poof: You know what that means? :Timmy, Timantha, Ivan, Chloe and Sally: Snowball fight! ---- :(Timmy, Timantha and their fairies hiding behind a snow fortress, same goes with Ivan and Chloe with their fairies and Sally with hers; Astronov takes a peek at the others) :Cosmo: Yellow nagging enemy taking a peek on our plan of attack, Captain Timmy! :Astronov: Hey, I do not nag that much! :Cosmo: Nagging! :Timantha: Fire! :(Poof pulls the string of the cannon rapidly firing snowballs until it lands straight to Ivan, Chloe, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny; they quickly pull out their giant snow shield blocking the attack) :Chloe: Time they learn to expect the unexpected! :Ivan: Fire the trick snowballs! :Sunny: (as she shakes her rattle magically making her teams cannon fire trick snowballs) Try and dodge these! :(the snowballs fly to Timmy's fort; they scream until the snowballs stopped and floated right above their heads; Timmy and others slide to the left, but the snowballs followed them and hit them) :Wanda: Oh, now this is war! :(the two teams fire their cannons at the same time; they keep firing until snowballs flew in between them revealing Sally and her fairies joined along the snowball fight) :Stan: Can we play too? :(everyone starts firing snowballs at each other until their snow fortresses melted; then they started to play more casually by making their own snowballs with their own hands and throw it at one another; they all laughed and played chasing each other around until Sunny bumps into a pile of snow; she looks up and gasps showing that it was actually a scary snow monster; Sunny was heard screaming from a distance making everyone stop playing; Sunny flew straight to her mom's arms scared) :Astronov: What's wrong, princess? :Sunny: (pointing) Snow monster! :Neptunia: Sunny, you know it's not polite to point, especially if it's a-- :(snow monster slowly walks toward everyone) :Neptunia: (points) Snow monster! :Chloe: Snow kidding! No pun intended. RUN!! :(everyone runs as the snow monster chases after them; Ivan throws a snowball at the snow monster but it still moved without flinching) :Timmy: Snow use, Ivan! Oh, great, (to Chloe) now you got me doing it. (to Ivan) Snow balls have no effect on snow monsters! :Ivan: So I noticed. :Sally: (stops running) Wait! (sniff) Sweat, fear and constant paranoia. Why does that smell so familiar? (turns around and sees the snow monster still chasing everyone) You don't think... Stan! Eliza! Heat blow-dryer, please. :(Stan and Eliza poof up a blow-dryer for Sally) :(Sally and points and blows heat out of the blow-dryer making the monster slowly melt) :Sally: If you can't handle the heat, go hide underneath the snow. Oh, wait, too soon for you, snow monster, or should I say... :(the snow monster reveals to be Winston inside) :Winston: Finally, I'm free from the cold! :Everyone but Sally: Winston? :Stan: Why were you a snow monster? :Winston: I wasn't trying to be one, I was trying to get out of the snow. (flashback) When more snow came falling down, I tried as hard as I could to make it back home, but I slipped and fell deep underneath the snow. I looked up and a couple of kids were making snowmen, pretty ugly looking ones and when I popped out, I couldn't break free of the snow ever since. (end of flashback) :Ivan: Well, I suppose you have me to blame. I was the one who wished for more snow. I never meant for what you've been through to happen. :Winston: Hey, you didn't mean it. :Sally: And you gotta admit, Winston, it was pretty cool for you to scare someone for a change rather that having others scare you all the time. :Winston: Yeah, that was kind of cool. You didn't mean "cool" as a snow pun, did you? :Timantha: Well, it's nearing the end of the day. What should we do now? :(everyone look at each other with not a word to say) ---- :(everyone in the Turner's living room relaxing in the fireplace) :Wanda: Reading stories while sitting in the fire place with hot chocolate. :Cosmo: See, just like I said, this suggestion of yours go last. :Timmy: Today sure was the best snow day ever! :Poof: I wouldn't mind another snow day like this again. :Stan: Just be glad there wasn't a real snow monster. :(scene points to the middle of the snow rumbling until the real snow monster appears laughing) :(scene fades to black; Title Card ending) :Chloe: (voice) Snow kidding! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts